


155 Words: Perfume

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and May.





	155 Words: Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

155 Words- Perfume by Dasha K.

From:  
155 Words- Perfume by Dasha K.  
Summary: Yet another night on the town for our two favorite lipstick lesbians.  
Keywords: Smutty stuff  
Rating: R?  
Archive: Okay  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Note: If you've read The Jitterbug Perfume Trilogy, the original character here will be familiar.

* * *

May squirted herself with perfume and Scully watched in fascination as the cloud of mist descended upon her golden skin. If I could only be the perfume, she thought.

She moved to May and sniffed her neck, the scent of lemongrass and thyme flooding her senses.

Moving down her back, Scully caught a trace of Ivory soap and the merest hint of sweat. She reached the bottom of May's skirt and sinking to her knees, pushed it up.

May started to laugh, but dropped her lipstick as Scully pulled off her panties.

Re-emerging from beneath May's skirt, she smiled. "That's my favorite scent."

Her hand shaking, May realized there was no way she was going to finish her make-up. So she pushed Scully's head back under her skirt, not caring that they were in the bathroom of a dance club.

Scully knelt on the tile floor, ignoring the aching of her knees. Who cared when her tongue was buried in her favorite place.

Better than any perfume, she thought, as she made May shiver.

End


End file.
